01646
}} is the 1,647th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 26 March, 1992. Plot Part 1 Joe has stayed up all night helping Jack with the lambing. Jack takes this as proof that Joe prefers farming to working for Frank Tate: "Joe won't be around Home Farm for much longer". Elizabeth is puzzled when she receives a recorded delivery letter addressed to “Eric Pollard, Beckindale Antiques" and then her address. Nick tells her that he opened a letter for Elsa and it turns out that she owes a fortune to the catalogue company. They are going to take her to court in 21 days unless she pays the debt. Elizabeth says that she will take care of it. Archie wants Nick to let Boomerang loose in Hotten. Joe has decided to have things out with Frank. Jack thinks that he is going to resign, but Joe assures him that he could not go back to farming. Kim has persuaded Frank to have a word with Joe and try and sort out their differences. Chris wants to have a dinner party to celebrate the fact that things are going well between him and Kathy. She still does not approve of the horsemeat contract, but realises that Chris has had to work hard to keep the business going. Frank apologises to Joe and Joe admits that he overreacted. They seem to make things up. Nick rings the childminder again. Seth is going to set Archie's pigeon free from the Woolpack to time its flight home. Mark tells Jack that he has had to cancel his own party so that he could get his allowance from Joe. Alan receives a mysterious call from Mark. It is obviously something to do with Sarah's birthday]]. Chris approaches Joe about the vacancy for assistant manager. He suggests that Joe interviews his friend Alex who has been relocated to Leeds in his commercial estate agency job. Charlie asks Eric if he has got the figures for how many ponies have been transported to market by Tate Haulage. Charlie obviously still wants revenge on the Tates and will use the information. Part 2 It is Sarah's birthday. Jack was going to take her breakfast in bed, but she gets up early. He has bought her a necklace and promises that he will not make a big deal about it being her fortieth birthday. He is going to cook all the meals, but ends up burning the breakfast. Mark visits Alan early on to check that all the arrangements are in place. Charlie visits Kim and asks how her business is going. Eric calls for his letter. Elizabeth asks how long he will be storing the sideboard in her house. He is quite vague about it. Rachel and Michael are back from Leeds. Mark tells them that he is going out for a meal with Jack and Sarah. Alan has to cope with two rowdy lads who get drunk. He tries to get them to leave, but Joe and Chris have to help him out. Sarah is press-ganged into going to the Woolpack. Mark has prepared banners and a cake for her and everyone sings Happy Birthday. Mark tells her that Jack organised it all. Rachel and Michael's quiet night in is interrupted by the two rowdy lads from the pub. They have come for Mark's party and were invited by Gary and Dan. Michael chucks them out, but they throw a rock through the window. Rachel calls the pub and asks Jack to come home. Alan makes an embarrassing speech about Sarah being forty. The thugs are getting violent. Jack arrives to sort them out, but they attack him with a piece of wood and run off. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday